saofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ice (EUO)
Ice is a combined element and a form of Elemental Bending in Endless Utopia Online. It is formed by merging together Water and Wind. Background Overview Since Ice is a combined element, there are several prerequisites to learning how to use it. First, the user must have learned, have a decent control over both Water and Wind. Secondly, the user has to be as equally experienced with both Prime Elements. Lastly, the user also needs big reserves of Aera, and to have good control over it. Considering the first two requirements, this last one should be easy for the user to achieve it. To learn to create Ice, the user needs to focus on the water within his vicinity and try to lower its temperature as much as possible by using Wind. Water freezes at 0°C or 32°F, but to perform a strong enough technique, the player has to lower the temperature even more. Most players who want to learn to use Ice generally go to a high mountain or to the south pole to learn to control ice that already exists, before learning how to create it. Same as with Water, experienced users are able to use the nearby humidity to create Ice. Experts in Ice simply freeze the water in the air to unleash a freezing gust of wind. Masters of Ice can create ice that can last for years and freeze the Water within other beings bodies, but for that, they need to have physical contact with the other being. The power of Ice comes from its temperature. Simply put, in a battle between two ice-users, the one who can reach the lowest temperature will win. Many entities have been able to reach incredibly low temperatures, but only the best can reach Absolute Zero (−273.15° C or −459.67°F), the temperature which can stop the movements of atoms. Even still, fewer users have managed to achieve a temperature lower. Naturally, since ice is the solid form of water, it shares many strengths and weaknesses with it. Ice can also be used to create Steam, being one of the two of the Combined Elements that can be combined with another element naturally. However, it will require a higher temperature from Fire than regular Water to create Steam due to the low natural temperature of Ice. Strengths *'Low Temperatures': ice is easier to create and control when the temperature on the user's vicinity is low. This is why players go to a cold place to learn how to use Ice. *'Moon': during the night, when the climate is colder, the strength of ice-users increases notably. During a full moon night, this is more noticeable than ever, since the power of the user is greater than in any of the other nights. *'Poles': an Ice-user will become stronger when they are closer to either the north or south pole. *'Big Amount of Water': the bigger the amount of water close to the water user, the stronger the techniques of the user become. Especially if the user is using water from the ocean. Weaknesses *'Heat': naturally, heat is the opposite of cold. Too high temperatures render the ice-user unable to create it. This makes Fire and many of its combined and augmented forms the nemesis of any Ice user. While a regular fire-user would probably be overwhelmed by the low temperature of Ice, an experienced one can overcome Ice with elements with high temperature. *'Lunar Eclipse': during a lunar eclipse, an ice-user loses his powers. *'External Water Source': the lack of water (in any state, even as humidity in the air) can leave the ice-user defenseless. Techniques *Winter's Dust *Howl *Titanic Iceberg Trivia *Though this element is called "Ice", any Ice-user is also able to manipulate snow and hail. *As the combination of the two opposed elements, Ice can be seen as the opposite element of Magma. Category:EUO Category:Element (EUO)